Description (taken from application): This component of the Membrane Biology Core has two major functions: A) assisting DERC investigators in the analysis of cellular signal transduction pathways and providing common reagents and antibodies for studies related to signal transduction pathways; and B) large scale production of MSA, and purification of antibodies to IGF, insulin receptors and other proteins used in studies of signal transduction pathways.